maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Madden NFL 11 Ultimate Team
'Ultimate Team' In this mode, users are able to build a team by purchasing player packs. These packs are purchased with coins that are earned by winning a game, scoring a touchdown etc. They can also be purchased with real money through the user's PlayStation Network or Xbox Live accounts. As the user gains more coins, they are able to buy better packs of players, eventually building their "Ultimate Team". Features Refer A Friend: You can refer people on your friends list that have Madden NFL 11 in there game history. If they join Ultimate Team then you will be rewarded with 1000 coins. My Cards: In this section you can view all of your cards, change your lineup, increase players contracts, and lower injury time on players. Purchase Cards: You can buy packs in this section of Ultimate Team. There are 5 packs too choose from, the better the better the cards you will get. Theres Bronze packs for 1,000 coins or 40 Microsoft Points which typically contain a mix of the lowest value cards. The Silver packs cost 3,000 coins or 80 Microsoft Points which typically contain a mix of lower value cards. The Gold packs cost 6,000 coins or 160 Microsoft Points which typically contain a mix of medium value items. The Platinum packs costs 12,000 coins or 320 Microsoft Points which typically contain a mix of high value cards. The Ultimate Pack costs 21,000 coins or 560 Microsoft Points which typically contain a mix of the highest value cards. Auction Block: Buy cards from other users and view your auctions. Weekly Deal: Latest card deals from EA Sports. Head to Head: Battle another player over xbox live to earn coins. Play with friends: Invite a friend to play with online. Play game vs CPU: Play against a computer controlled team to earn coins. Live Tournaments: Battle it out in Tournaments to win coins and cards. Team Chemistry between 75 and 100 Tournament Rewards: 30000 Coins Requirments: Team chemistry between 75 and 100 Rookie Tournament. Reward: 20000 Coins Requirments: 10 Rookie Cards Gold Card Tournament. Reward: 18000 Coins Requirments: At least 10 Gold Cards Team Skill between 70 and 80 Tournament Reward: 21000 Coins Requirments: Team Skill between 70 and 80. Dynamic Duo Tournament Reward: 50000 Coins Requirments: Gold Peyton Manning, Gold Reggie Wayne. 80 Overall QB Tournament Reward: 24500 Requirements: QB Rated over 80 OVR Card Value >=750K Tournament Reward: 40000 Coins Requirements: Team Card Value over 750K 20 Head to Head Wins Tournament Reward: 40000 Coins Requirements: Twenty or more head to head wins CPU Crusher Tournament Reward: 20000 Coins Requirements: 10 CPU Wins No Requirements Reward: 7000 Coins Requirements: None Bronze Card Tournament Reward: 20000 Coins Requirements: At least 10 Bronze Cards Fantasy Card Tournament Reward: 50000 Coins Requirements: FF Maclin, FF Henderson BCA Card Tournament Reward: 100000 Coins Requirements: BCA Collection Award, 5 BCA Cards. Raiders Tournament Reward: 20000 Coins Requirements: Home Uniform, Away Uniform Eagles Running Game 2nd Edition Tournament Reward: 30000 Coins Requirements: Vick, McCoy, Schmitt Team Skill and Wins Tournament Reward: 40000 Coins Requirements: Skill >85, 50 User Wins Giants Offense Tournament Reward: 30000 Coins Requirements: Eli, 2nd Ed, Nicks, 3rd Ed. Bradshaw Team Skills and Rookies Tournament Reward: 75000 Coins Requirements: Team Skill between 85 and 92, 5 Rookies. Playoff Card Tournament Reward: 131000 Coins Requirements: 1 Playoff Card My Card Collection: AFC Head Coaches Reward: 25,000 Coins and Super Bowl Jim Caldwell NFC Head Coaches Reward: 25,000 Coins and Super Bowl Sean Peyton AFC Home Jersey Reward: 25,000 Coins and AFL Chiefs Uniform AFC Away Jersey Reward: 25,000 Coins and AFL Bills Away Uniform Leaderboards: Compare your team vs friends News: View news from the Madden Team Settings: Make Settings Changes.